


Colourful

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested via my suggestion box</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourful

She had him pinned against the wall, a hobby she had acquired recently.

“Why must it always end like this, Mr Northman?” She sighed and licked along his neck, her fangs extending despite the fact there was no pulse to allure her bloodlust out. It was just plain lust she was feeling.

“End like what, your Highness?” Eric glared at her, knowing it made her hotter.

“With me pushing you into hard surfaces and begging you to fuck me into next week, I’m a queen; I shouldn’t even need to ask” She pouted to emphasise her point.

“Isn’t that half the fun?” He dared a smile.

“It makes my skin crawl, it makes me want to bite and scratch until you’re begging me to stop” She trailed one set of nails down his cheek, expertly drawing blood.

He growled and picked her up; slamming her against the wall so hard some of the fixtures fell to the floor.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” He asked, ripping buttons off a priceless white jacket.

“God” She gasped.

“Hard, against this wall until the bricks begin to crumble” He pushed a matching skirt up around her hips and slid a hand inside her underwear, breaking it at the sides so it fell away.

“Fuck, do it” She screams at him, frustration driving her crazy.

“I wonder what your subjects would think, good little Queen, with a preference for good little girls, begging to be taken like this, by a lowly sheriff?”

“What do you want? A promotion? Fuck me already or I’ll do it myself!” She grinded her hips, pushing hard against the wall to get as much friction as she could.

“Well, we can’t have that”

He pushed her away slightly so he could unzip his trousers and then pushed inside her in one thrust, making her growl at the suddenness of it. He didn’t give her time to gain the upper hand; he kept thrusting, her nails biting into his skin and her teeth threatening to take a chunk out it him, if she got a chance. Her back hit the wall again and she tried to push back against it, drive him deeper.

“Now now, be good” He grabbed her wrists and pinned them. Nobody else would have dared but he knew when she approached him like this, explicitly asking for sex, that she wanted to be treated like this, she wanted to be dominated, if she’d wanted control she could have reversed them in a heartbeat.

“You be good, you Viking man-whore” She bit back at him.

“Oh, that’s original” Eric smirked and she screamed again, in indignation.

“I swear to God, one of these days...” She paused because he’d started thrusting harder, nearly bruising her slight but immeasurably strong frame. “...I’m going to drag...your blonde, egotistical, cocky, self-assured fucking ass...Into the sun!” She screamed, writhing against him as she came, still crying out insults.

“That was colourful” Eric commented, smoothing down his clothes, looking as if nothing had happened.


End file.
